phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Io
Io is a character in Phantasy Star Online 2. She is a Braver Deuman who specialises in the Bullet Bow. She gives the protagonist Client Orders based around performing Just Attacks to defeat enemies, and tells the protagonist what little she knows about the shady events surrounding the creation of Deumans. In Side Stories, she is teamed up with Azanami as her foil. Personality Io is rather introverted and prefers not to stick out too much. She can become easily flustered and embarrassed when put on the spot, especially when in the presence of the protagonist. History Upon first meeting the protagonist, Io introduces herself as a new member of ARKS and refers to the protagonist as "Senpai" much to their surprise. After seeing the protagonist's curious gaze towards her horns, she explains that she is a deuman. She proceeds to gives a brief explanation about the deuman race identifying her horns and heterochromia eyes as key characteristics of deumans. But upon reaching the topic of the tattoos covering her entire body, Io became reluctant to show them to the protagonist despite their inquiring expression, saying that it wasn't appropriate and that she wasn't into displaying herself. Throughout Episode 2 to 3, Io runs into the protagonist quite frequently and is occasionally teased by the latter during their encounters. In Episode 4, she reunites with the protagonist after the two year time-skip and expresses her joy in seeing her beloved senior again. But when the protagonist draws too close to her she becomes flustered and threatens to tell Matoi if the protagonist were to do anything "weird" to her. Phantasy Star Online 2 es Io has many chips in Phantasy Star Online 2 es. Her novice chips typically showcase the deuman in her Edel Seryn Sun attire. As a popular recurring character, she even has chips with drawn artwork. Anime Appearances ''Phantasy Star Online 2: Episode Oracle'' Io talks with another female ARKS when she sees Ash and asks if he has a problem since he is staring at her. She introduced herself to him and explains that the horns she has are one of the traits Deuman have and that they are one of Oracle's four races which shocks Ash. Still confused, he asks what Deuman are exactly but Io isn't sure what to tell him, explaining that they are a race created to specialize purely in offense. She also says that long ago some fabric fell out of spatial distortion and a fusion of blood cells from dragon and Falspawn was found on it, using those blood cells are how Deuman are made. Still not convinced, Ash wonders how long the race has been around for and Io responds that he is testing her, telling that everyone knows that they have been around for over 100 years.Episode 11: Change Other Appearances Io KAIRI x PSO2 Collab.jpg|Io as she appeared in Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur. Io KAIRI x PSO2 Collab 2.jpg|Io as she appeared in Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur. PSO2xSRZ Collaboration Io.png|Io as she appeared in Soul Reverse Zero. Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur Io appeared in a collaboration campaign between Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur and Phantasy Star Online 2 that ran from October 18 to November 02, 2016 alongside numerous other Phantasy Star Online 2 characters as limited-time event cards. Soul Reverse Zero Io appeared in a collaboration campaign between Soul Reverse Zero and Phantasy Star Online 2 that ran from November 08 to November 20, 2018 alongside Matoi and Quna as limited-time event cards. Trivia * Part of being a Deuman. Her left eye is yellow, and has a vortex to contrast her blue eye. * Io is one of the shortest characters even though she wears boots with heels. * Her personal weapon of choice is a Bullet Bow called the Edel Io. * Io uses ore instead of watashi. * Io is a tsundere according to her partner card. * Io is one of the few characters that calls the protagonist something other than their name. Gallery SS Io 01.jpg Io Summer Vacation Poster.jpg Komachi Gothic Io Concept Art.jpg Video File:新英霊【ツンデレ後輩 イオ】 References & Notes Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters Category:Dumans